Black Order Boarding School!
by okcat1
Summary: What happens when try to fight demons, control what's called innocents, and deal with the drama of school? Read about how Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee try to balance saving the world and keeping up on school work! Alternating POV's. LenaleeXKanda
1. Vol 1: The Black Order!

The Black Order Boarding School

Volume One: The Black Order!

_Lavi's POV-_

"Hey! Old man? Are you listening to me?" I screamed. I walked in the Living room to see Gramps sprawled out on the coach asleep. "HEY YOU OLD PANDA! WAKE UP" I yelled in his ear. He sprung up, looking around like he didn't know where he was. Then before I knew it, I was on the floor with his foot on my face, and the old man was screaming "I'M NO PANDA" at me. Once that was settled we moved on, to much more productive things.

"Hey, about school, I found an amazing high school called Roundling" I explained.

"Sorry Lavi, but you have to go to the Black Order" he said.

"But"- then I realized that there is no use fighting, and went into my room. The Black Order… I can't believe the old man is making me go there! I sat at my desk looking at myself in the mirror, fixing my headband. Why! The Black Order is a boarding school all the way in the middle of no-where and the teachers are apparently really strict! I won't survive a day! And all the kids that go there are probably snotty rich kids with manners! Uggg this is going to be torcher…

Summer Vacation

"Hey Gramps!" I screamed down the stairs, too lazy to go down and talk to him. "Can you take me to get a new headband?"

"Didn't you just get a new one last month?" the panda replied.

"That was three months ago! C'mon! Aren't you going to miss me enough to buy me a new headband?" I asked.

"Next month, I promise, ok?"

"Fine…" I knew that questioning would only lead to a fight. This was it, the last month to live. Before high school… at least my name is better! In middle school, my name was Deke. Well I thought I would make the best of this vacation, with only one more month left, I had to live it to the fullest!

I headed for the pool, carrying my towel in one hand and a change of clothes in the other. Thankfully the old man wasn't there, so I had the pool to myself. The whole time I worried about the boarding school, including the teachers, the dorms, the students, and if we had roommates! I really don't look forward to sharing a room with anyone. And before I knew it, summer was over.

"Lavi! Your new uniform is here!" gramps said.

"Joy…" I said in a sarcastic tone, because I could care less. "Wait! You never took me to get a new headband!" I yelled at him.

"Oh right… I guess we could quickly go down…"

"Really? Let's go!" I said as I was getting on my coat, and was already at the door.

At the store, there were a ton of cool headbands, but I liked the plain black one, with the design that looked like a connect-the-dots star. Man that cashier was totally my type! I handed her the money, and we left. At home I put the headband on, and it fit perfectly. That's when I really realized that tomorrow was the day I had to leave for the Black Order. Tomorrow, the dreadful day, has almost come.

"Name" a lady asked me at the gate.

"I'm Lavi Bookman"

"Ok, you're in the class A wing" she explained "Take a left down this road, and it's in the building on the right".

"Thank you" I said, and I walked towards the building. As scared as I was I had my lucky key chain, a small little black hammer, that I carried everywhere. As I kept walking, I put in my head phones, and started to listen to Gekidou. Just my luck, it started raining, so I punt up my hood. Then I walked down the road. When I got there, I walked in to find that I was the first one there. I learned that I was sharing a room with two seniors named Arystar Krory, and Marie Noise. This was going to be an interesting year.

End of Volume 1


	2. Vol 2: The Same School

The Black Order Boarding School

Volume Two: The Same School?

_Lenalee's POV-_

"So did you like going to the Black Order Komui?" I asked him as I handed him his coffee.

"Of Course, You'll have a tone of fun there, and it's a great school" my nii-san explained to me. I hope he was right. We will be leaving tomorrow to go to the Black Order, And I am excited, but also scared. Because it's the same school. The school my brother went to. The school I've been hearing about since I was little. And… the same school as Kanda. He is in my grade, even though he is a year older than me, because he started going to school a year later than everyone else. I can't wait! I ran up to my room, as fast as I could, and did my hair and got dressed. Let's see, that day I wore a white polo with a blue plaid mini skirt. I then started packing for tomorrow while listening to some of my brothers CDs. Then Komui took me out to dinner, like we do annually before I go back to school, and he goes to work. He had a haddock sandwich, like he always does and I had a large salad and a bowl of soup.

"Are you excited for school tomorrow?" Nii-san asked me.

"Of Course I am! I can't wait to get there!" I said "But I'll miss you!" I also added, so that he wouldn't break out into 'I don't want you to go Lenalee! Stay with me!' like he did last year.

"I'll miss you too!" he said as he snuffled, wanting to cry.

"I will mail you every week, Nii-san" I told him to calm his nerves.

"And I will make sure to reply!"

"It's fine if you don't"

"But who will make me coffee?"

"I'm sorry Komui!"

"No" he sniffled "It's not your fault"

"All right, thank you" I smiled at him.

"So who else do you know is going to the Black Order?"

"Um… I think Kanda is…"

"Oh, he'll keep you in your place" He smiled. He knows that I'm the kind of person to hang around people I already know for a while. What he thought was that Kanda wouldn't dare touch Lenalee, but with him, no one would. I could tell it all by that creepy smile!

"Excuse me, would you like any desert" The waitress asked us.

"Not for me," he faced me "Do you want anything Lenalee?"

"I'll take a slice of chocolate cake please" I told the waitress. I knew that this was the last time I would see Komui for a while, so I wanted it to last a while longer. It didn't last very long though, because before I knew it was morning.

I woke up and went down for breakfast. Komui had a surprise breakfast for me. We had waffles with strawberries and blueberries and maple syrup, with coffee and orange juice. It was a real treat. Then I ran upstairs, brushed my teeth and put on my uniform. It is so cute! It's black sleeveless top with a cross on the chest, and an adorable mini skirt. I walked down the stairs with my bags and we were off to the Black Order.

"Hello, what's your name?" a lady at the gate asked.

"I'm Lenalee Lee"

"Ok, you are in class 1A, and you are in the class A wing, walk down the road, to the left and all the way to the building at the end of that street." She directed me.

"Thank You!" I said and Komui drove me down to the building. While in the car he gave me one of his annual lectures. When he walked me to the room, he kissed my forehead, and said he loved me, and a sweet 'good bye' and left. I walked in the room to find that two people were already there. There was a sweet girl named Chomesuke, and an unsocial one named Lulu Bell. I tried not to bother them, said a quick 'Hello' and walked over to the open bed. That night I wrote a letter to Komui, and dreamed of seeing my old friend again! I wonder if he knew that I was coming to this school. I wondered if he would be surprised. I wondered if I would make new friends.

End of Volume 2

_Kanda is next, just if you are wondering! I hope you liked it; Lenalee is surprisingly hard to write as. I hope it was ok, the rest will hopefully be better! ~Second Exorcist_


	3. Vol 3: Finally Getting Out of Here!

The Black Order Boarding School

Volume 3: Finally Getting Out of Here!

_Kanda's POV-_

"Yuu! Time to get up!" Tiedoll yelled at me.

"Shut up I'll get up when I feel like it" I said. Man that guy is annoying! I would run away, but if I did, he would come for me again! That's why applying to the Black Order was the best thing I could have ever done. Then I could get away from these idiots! Damn it I hate them! Thankfully Marie just graduated a year ago, so he won't be there either. I would do anything to get away from these freaks! I stayed in my room until noon, the left for Kendo. I joined almost any clubs I could to have an excuse for leaving home so often. Crap I have to go to the post office for that friggin' uniform. Dammit! With only one week left I felt like I was in hell. I went to my job –I worked as a cook at a close-by restaurant– which was as 'joyful' as ever. Summer was the worst thing this freaking world ever created. I went to the public pool –not actually intending to swim– and stood by the gate until they kicked me out. Then I went to a party at a classmate's house until 2 AM, and that Lenalee wouldn't leave me alone! I walked in the house and went straight to my room. Then I stayed up on my computer until 4 AM, and went to bed.

"Yuu! It's already noon!" Tiedoll said loudly as he was trying to open my locked door. "You have to get ready, we will be leaving soon!" Why did I have to live with such a freak?

"Fine! I'll be out in an hour" I yelled at him.

"Ok, but don't take forever!" He said with that annoying voice. Then I put on the uniform, and headed for the car with anything that was anything to me.

"So are you going to miss me, Yuu? Tiedoll said pissing me off.

"No, now shut up"

"What about Daisya or Marie?"

"I said shut up"

"What about your friends?"

"I don't have any to your concern, so friggin' shut up!"

"What about that Lenalee girl?"

"THAT'S IT I'M WALKING THERE!"

"Calm down, Yuu"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why, that is your name?"

"SHUT UP DAMMIT!" thankfully he finally shut up after I started ignoring him. And also thankfully this is the last time I will have to see him. Hopefully I won't have to deal with a crapload of idiots. But I know I will, I just know it.

"I'll miss you, Yuu!" Tiedoll said as I jumped out of the truck.

"Just shut up" I said as I walked to the gate.

"Hello what's your name?" the lady at the gate asked me.

"Kanda"

"Yuu Kanda?"

"che, Ya," I replied.

"Ok, you're in the class A wing, take a left down this road, and it's in the building on the right" the lady directed. I walked down to the building and in the room to find an idiot already there. He claimed his name was Lavi, and wouldn't leave me alone. Then another guy came in, called himself Tyki Mikk. I could tell that they were both freaking idiots. At least I was away from that annoying Tiedoll"

"Hey are you listening?" the weird red head said.

"Why would I?"

"Because I want to be your friend!" the idiot said as he danced about the room.

"Just leave me alone"

"Awww C'mon Yuu!"

"What did you call me?" I said as I held my sword in his face.

"I said Yuu" he said as he tried to lower my sword. "Shouldn't that thing be illegal?"

"Not to someone who acts so familiar with me" I said as I raised it higher.

"Hey can you guys stop I'm trying to read!" the kid with the wavy black hair said.

"che" I mumbled and walked over to the bed that I claimed. I placed my sword in the corner, near the window, and laid down.

End of Volume 3

_Well, Next is Allen, and Allen is much easier to write as. I guess it is just because I am better at writing about Lenalee and Kanda, instead of writing as them. So just keep reading, and the story will get better! ~Second Exorcist_


	4. Vol 4: The Master Who Kicked Me Out

The Black Order Boarding School

Volume 4: The Master Who Kicked Me Out

_Allen's POV-_

"Am I done working for today?" I asked the leader of the mining group.

"Ah sure kid you paid off Cross' debt, so your free to go"

"Really! Thank you so much!" I said and ran off. Making sure my bandana was on tight, I walked down to the bar to find my master drinking with another girl. It was exactly that every day. Working off debts to find I have more when I get back. I walked into the back room where 5 guys were waiting for me.

"Hey kid? Shouldn't you be at school?" the large one in the center asked.

"No, I'm here to take you on" I said confidently and sat at an empty seat.

"Kid, I don't think you can beat 5 grown men"

"Oh, well watch me."

The stared at me in awe as I gathered up the money all stacked in the middle.

"Where the hell did you learn to play kid?" one of them asked me.

"I'm a natural" I replied as I walked out the door with my tattered pockets holding a ton of cash. I ran to the store quick to buy myself some food with the money before master caught me. The people in the restaurant looked at me like I was from a different planet when I ate about 10 times they did. Almost all the money was gone now. As I walked back to the bar, I felt like someone was following me through the alleyway. That's when someone jumped out and put a gun to my head.

"Give me the money" a recognizable voice said. I looked behind me to find a tall man with long red hair behind me.

"MASTER!" I yelled at him, for even thinking about shooting me. I handed him the money, and he scolded me for not making more. At the time we were living in an apartment owned by one of his current girlfriends. We walked up stairs to our room, and Cross immediately started smoking, not offering even a crumb for dinner. I went to bed without a word, knowing I was going to have to work all day again. I woke up at 4 AM to look and see what bills master left me to pay off. I decided that I would gamble first thing in the morning (because people would have more money then) I said with a creepy smile.

I walked back to the room I gambled in last time to find a few of the guys who I faced yesterday were still there.

"You are back kid?" one guy from yesterday said.

"What, did he lose yesterday?" a guy who I have never seen said.

"Actually, I beat the last penny out of those scums" I said smiling while I sat down. We played a few rounds, saw some surprised faces, and some had to leave due to them not having any more money. "Damn kid, you're good" someone commented as I walked away with their money. I went to get some breakfast, and then went to work off some of Cross' debt. After all the work, Cross confiscated all the money I made from working and gambling, leaving me not even a penny. The next morning I found no bills left for me, which was unusual for my master. That's when he walked in and scared the crap out of me.

"Allen, I forgot to tell you that you can leave" The drunk before me said "I signed you up for boarding school" Cross stepped forward holding a hammer.

"I'll leave Tim, he knows the way" Timcanpy is an advanced piece of technology that Cross made, it is a communication device. Well, from there Master knocked me out, and you can imagine it from there. I had to cross cities, towns, and deserts to get there. Thankfully I had some money (a lot of money) and had a meal (yes only one) and the money was gone. I finally arrived at the school though.

"Hello what is your name" A lady asked me when I arrived.

"Allen Walker" I replied. I looked around, and I can't believe I'm away from master, and better yet, at a place like this. It was going to feel like a vacation.

"You're in the class A wing, take a left down this road, and it's in the building on the right, I hope you find your way" She told me, and I headed down. I didn't have a uniform yet, but master said something about my stuff being there… Well this is better than anything where ever Cross is going. I walked to the wing, found my room, and someone was there already.

"Hello, my name is Allen Walker!" I said as formally as possible.

"Che" he looked away toward the window. I picked a bed that I was positive wasn't occupied. I did find my stuff in the room, which was a little weird. I put on the uniform, it actually fit pretty nicely. That's when someone else busted into the room.

"YUU!" he screamed when he ran toward the tall long haired kid. And to my surprise, the long haired kid pulled out a sword and put it to the redhead's neck.

"Sorry yuu" the redhead said.

"Don't call me that!" the long haired kid said. Before I knew it the redhead was right in my face.

"I'm Allen Walker" I said to him, hoping he would get out of my face. He backed away a little, and started talking.

"I'm Lavi, that's Kanda over there" Lavi said pointing to the long haired kid. It felt good to be around more people who were my age, instead of stupid idiots in a bar playing poker. I sat down and said goodbye to master before I went on with the day.

End of Volume 4

_Now that the introductions are done, we can get to the innocents! Hopefully it will be soon! ~Second Exorcist_


	5. Vol 5: The Kid Who Calls Himself Allen

The Black Order Boarding School

Volume 5: The Kid Who Calls Himself Allen

_Lavi's POV-_

That kid Allen looks fun! His hair is pure white! I almost laughed out loud when I learned that I was in a room with Yuu again. We headed to the opening ceremony together, Lenalee met up with us on the way.

"Kanda! Lavi!" Lena yelled at us as she ran up. She looked at Allen, and as she usually does, she smiled and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Lenalee Lee" She said as she held her hand out. Allen shook her hand, and said "I'm Allen Walker", but he seemed to act like he has never spoke to a girl before! It was funny to watch him try to talk to her. We walked to the ceremony, and Kanda sat on the end, Lena next to him, leaving me squished between Lena and Allen. After we all went out to dinner, I was paying… Allen refused to let me pay for him though. Then I knew why. He ate almost the whole restaurant!

"How can a beansprout like you eat that much?" Kanda commented.

Allen (with his face stuffed) said "What did you call me?"

"Moyashi" Kanda said.

"The name's Allen" Allen replied, which surprised me because he wasn't afraid of Kanda at all. We headed back to the room saying bye to Lena. Yuu went straight to bed, and Allen took a shower. He walked out of the shower, a few minutes later, and sat on his bed. He was pretty ripped for how scrawny he looks. Then I noticed his arm.

"Allen! What wrong with your arm?" It was completely black all the way up and a tattoo looking thing on his shoulder. Almost as weird as the scar on his face.

"Nothing" Allen said.

"It's completely black!" I yelled.

"Oh that, well when I was young the circulation in my arm was cut off, so it turned black. I had a surgery done connecting the nerves, but the color never changed." He explained. It was actually quite interesting. We went to bed at 10, waking up at 7, to go get our schedules. Allen ate a crapload of breakfast, even the 20 dango he ordered. I wonder where he got the money. I asked him later, and he replied 'I won it in poker' and by that I decided not to worry about it anymore. I got a letter from Gramps saying that I was going to have to stay here during the next vacation. I know Yuu will be here, because he never leaves. Lena always goes, to hang out with her brother, but I don't know about Allen. The truth is the kid kind of scares me… He looks like a well raised child, but he talks like he was abandoned on the streets. I asked him, and infact he was abandoned on the streets, and picked up by his master, Cross. Enough with that though, I pulled out my homework, and started it, but I never really finished until 1 minute before the class. Before I knew it, it was the weekend. Lenalee came over, and we ended up watching an anime, because Allen claimed that he has never seen one. We watched Fullmetal Alchemist followed by something Lenalee likes to watch... We played a game of Ping Pong after, and it was a close match between Lenalee and Allen. That's when we found out Allen's secret. After deciding to play a game of cards, a giant smirk grew on Allen's face. Damn that kid is good! He won every hand leaving me Lena and Yuu in the dust! It was madness!

"Allen, where did you learn to play like this?" I asked him

"Well, ummm… it's a secret!" Allen replied. Well whatever… Next week is tryouts for the Battle of the Bands, but sadly I'm not in a band anymore, because the other members graduated. Maybe Allen has some talent…The thought lingered in my head. When I fell asleep that night, I didn't know what to think of the kid, the one who calls himself Allen.

End of Volume 5

_Thank you for waiting! My computer crashed, and all of my files were corrupt. I hadn't backed up my files, and lost my Fanfiction. I also lost Microsoft Word, and had to download Open Office after reformatting my computer. I had actually typed up to Volume 8, but lost all of them. I has thankfully emailed Volume 7 so I will re-type 6 and 8 too. Thank you for the reviews! ~Second Exorcist_


	6. Vol 6: Lenalee's Past

The Black Order Boarding School

Volume 6: Lenalee's Past

_Lenalee's POV-_

"Lavi! Hey!" I yelled to Lavi as I past him on my way to Math.

"Yo Lena! What ya' doing?" He said.

"On my way to math" I replied.

"Can I walk you there?" He asked as he got up and grabbed my books out of my hands.

"So what are you suppose to be doing?" I asked him as we walked to the other side of campus.

"I don't have any classes so I was just chillin'" He said "You wanna meet up and go to a karaoke place near by?"

"Ya sounds like fun!"

"Well its a date"

"Ok, Math is right here, so bye"

"See ya" He said as he waved his hand back at me. Later that night Lavi and I met up out side my dorm. He drove me to a karaoke place that he booked a room in. We hung out and ordered a pizza while we were there.

"So Lena, we should make a band for battle of the bands"

"Ya that would be fun, your band was amazing last year, too bad you didn't get first"

"You play base guitar right?"

"Yup, Komui got me lessons awhile back"

"You think Allen can play an instrument?"

"I don't know..." I said. "You and Allen seem to be hanging out a lot"

"Ya he is pretty interesting once you crack him!" Lavi said smiling. I was enjoying my self then. We decided to play some games, and ended up playing truth or dare.

"So Lena, Truth? Or Dare?"

"I'll take a chance with Dare"

"Ok, I dare you to call Yuu and tell him to eat a hamburger"

"Isn't that a little random?"

"Yup, are you chickening out?"

"No, I'll do it" I called Kanda and said the stupid words that had come from Lavi's mouth.

"Your turn! Truth? Or Dare?"

"I'd like to see what kind of Dares you can come up with"

"Eat 3 slices of pizza in 10 minutes"

"Pffft" Lavi mumbled "Allen could do it in 4"

"Ya, but you aren't Allen, so eat up"

"Fine! Your on!" He shoved three slices of pizza in his mouth and finished in 8 minutes and 30 seconds.

"Ok I think I know the question you are going to ask, and the answer this time is truth" I said while laughing.

"So, what are your favorite bands?"

"Well, English or Japanese?"

"Hmmmm... English"

"I like Paramore... um I like Evensence and Linkin' Park"

"Hahaha I love those bands! I also like Avenged Sevenfold, Senses Fail, The All American Rejects, Mayday Parade, The Ready Set, and Skillet" Lavi said

_(AN: Most of Lavi's favorite bands are actually my favorite bands)_

"Wow Lavi, you like a lot of bands!"

"Of course, I love music"

"So what do you want Truth or Dare?"

"DARE" Lavi screamed

"Ok, lets see" I tought for a moment. "Talk while holding your tounge for the next 3 minutes"

"aldweady dwone" He said while holding tounge. I started laughing like crazy after seeing that.

"Twooth owe Darwe?"

"Truth" I chuckled.

"Haws it beeen free minutes?

"Yes" I sighed

"THANK GOD!" He yelled "Back to the game, what is your pasts secret?

"Ummm"

"What, I hit a weak spot?" He looked at me like he was taunting me.

"Fine I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone"

"Fine with me, do tell" He said acting strangely formal.

"As you know, Nii-san and I are orphans, what happened is our parents abandoned us when we were really little. We tried to live on our own, Komui taking care of me. We ran away from everyone. Then a man named Leverrier found us and tried to split Komui and me up. He tried everything to get us back together. I was abused and lonely. I couldn't believe it when Komui came for me." I wept. I bent towards Lavi, my head on his chest. "I don't want to be lonely ever again!" I cried. Lavi hugged me tighter.

"It's ok Lena, I will be here. Always." He let me go. "Kanda and Allen are here too."

"That's not my only secret" I whispered to soft for him to here.

End of Volume 6

_Well, I had to re-type this, and it is defiantly better this time. Also, I promis this is a Kanlena story, but can't Lavi and Allen also have feelings for her? And to describe why this started getting really depressing was because I was listening to Miserable at Best, and Oh Well, Oh Well both by Mayday Parade while typing this. Thanks for the reviews! ~Second Exorcist_


	7. Vol 7: Innocence

The Black Order Boarding School

Volume 7: Innocence

_Kanda's POV-_

The definition or roommates- Annoying little pests that you feel forced to 'pretend' to be friends with. You ask me it's just a whole lot of crap. This freaking idiot rabbit, and annoying moyashi are gonna drive me crazy! I was in my room, making sure those idiots never touched my sword, the rabbit busted in and yell at me to come and see something. I could have been smart and sliced his throat right there, but I did the stupid thing and followed. I didn't have time to put mugen away, so I just brought it with me. He took me to a place in the far woods, where Lenalee and Moyashi already were. Right then I saw what it was; it was a golden crystal looking cube. When we walked up to it, it started to shine a beam of light in different directions. We all looked at it, in awe as it glistened. Then fragments of the cube flew everywhere. A piece attached itself to each of Lenalee's boots. Another attached to the idiot rabbit's hammer, creating a symbol to appear on one of the faces. A piece attached to mugen, I tried to get it off, but I couldn't. Lastly a piece attached itself to Moyashi's hand, and making four slashes toward to middle of his hand in bright green. The rest scattered other place, unknown places to my knowledge. I don't know what happened from there. Next I found myself in our room, waking up. I assumed that it was a dream, but everyone else had the same dream. It was too damn weird if you ask me. The beansprout's hand still had the marks on it, and the symbol was on the idiot's hammer. Lenalee's boots had a green light up the side. The following weekend, we all went to the faraway place in the woods, and check what it really was that we saw. We saw nothing there, like it just disappeared, or scattered somewhere else. I chose to forget the whole friggin' thing. It was exam week, but those idiot roommates wouldn't give me a moment to study. They were going on about how they thought it was an alien or something… they are just a bunch of friggin' idiots.

"KANDA! What do you think it was?" they yelled at me.

"Shut up" I mumbled back.

"C'mon Yuu!" the idiot red head yelled.

"Che"

"Kanda?" I heard Lenalee open the door. I looked at the door as she walked in.

"Ya, What do you want?"

"Can you come tutor me tonight?" She asked me with that grin of hers.

"Sure whatever" I was actually happy to have an excuse to get away from those idiots. I walked with Lenalee to a table near her dorm.

"What is it you want me to help with?" I asked. I helped her for her math and science exams, and we grabbed a pizza later that night. We were walking back to my room through the woods, and we ran into some strange looking people. They looked at us, and stared at Lenalee's boots for a while. They started to chant the word 'innocents'. They charged toward Lenalee, I grabbed her, and jumped out of the way. With her in my arms, I ran toward my room. Her boots started to glow, mostly at the heel. She got up, and jumped toward the creature, the demon, the akuma. She flew off the ground with the glowing boots, and kicked the akuma before us. It disappeared, and Lenalee fainted before me. I picked her up, and carried her back to my room. I set her on my bed, and thankfully the idiots weren't there. I sat next to her for a while, making sure she was okay. I looked out the window, and saw another one of those akuma heading toward us. Without thinking, I grabbed mugen and ran out the door. The Mugen started to glow as I ran my fingers down it. I attacked the akuma. It soon perished, and I looked around to see if there were more. When I was finally sure, I headed back to the room. Lenalee was awake, and she ran up and hugged me. I didn't resist, and hugged her back.

End of Volume 7

_I know that it didn't sound like Kanda that much, but it really made the story more interesting (In my opinion). Please keep reading, because it will get better, I am trying to somehow include all of the events that happen in the show/manga, and so it will get more interesting (hopefully). Also it seemed longer before I reformatted... Oh well! Also, do you capitalize mugen?~ Second Exorcist :D_


	8. Vol 8: Parasite Type

The Black Order Boarding School

Volume 8: Parasite type

_Allen's POV-_

Lavi and I walked in to find Lenalee on Kanda's bed, and Kanda next to her. Lenalee had some minor scratches on her body, Kanda tending to her wounds. Lavi went right into the shower, I sat on my bed and examined my hand.

"I'd walk you home, but I gotta go, you sure you're ok?" I heard Kanda say.

"I'm fine" She mumbled half asleep.

"I'll walk her home" I pitched.

"Ok" Lenalee answered. As Kanda got up, he whispered to me "don't get any ideas" and left. Ten minutes later Lenalee wanted to go. She grabbed her coat, and I grabbed mine.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup" She cheerily replied. I opened the door for her and we made our way to the other side of campus.

"So Allen, why did you come to this school?" Lenalee asked me.

"My master shoved me here" I said. "But I'm glad he did" I added.

"I'm glad to" We walked a while. It getting dark when we decide to take a short cut through the woods. We were laughing until someone come out from between the trees. My eye started to throb when I saw them. A skeleton figure appeared above the head of the stranger. I backed up, my eyes wide trembling in fear.

"ALLEN!" Lenalee yelled "Whats wrong?"

"It's"

"What?"

"Noootttt"

"WHAT?"

"Human" I whispered. She looked at me wide eyed, then at the stranger. It turned into some kind of demon.

"THATS THE SAME KIND OF DEMON KANDA AND I SAW!" Lenalee yelled. The green fragments in my hand started glowing. My arm turned into a sliver claw and started to move on its own. Before I knew it the akuma had been defeated. Lenalee and I ran the rest of the way to her dorm.

"Thank you for walking me home" She said "Sorry for the trouble" She said with her head down.

"It's ok, it is not your fault" I explained "Just be safe ok?"

I walked home in the dark. I put in some headphones and walked through the woods. Three akuma appeared in the middle of the woods. I learned how to activate my arm into a claw by defeating these demons. I fell unconscious for a few seconds, but soon awoken by a silhouette I knew.

"Allen, wake up"

"What?"

"I have the answers, please come with me" I could see clearly at this point, the silhouette was of a teacher who worked at the school, Mr. Gil. We walked to a shack just past the gymnasium and he made me a cup of coffee and a mitarashi dango.

"I'm sorry, but what did you want Mr. Gil?" I asked.

"Call me Johnny, I'm not that much older than you"

"Ummm ok, Johnny"

"Ok, back to the topic. The only reason I work here is because the science organization I work with found some suspicios activity here and wanted me to check it out."

"What do you mean by 'suspicious activity'?"

"We have dedicated our project to defeating the demons, and collecting peices of the god crystal, which we call innocence. That in you hand is what we call innocence. So may I ask you some questions?"

"Ummm, sure I guess"

"Great, Is that the first time you saw one of those demons?"

"No, I saw one before"

"Ok, is anyone else equipt with the power you have in your hand?"

"Well, Lenelee Lee has some in her boots, Yuu Kanda in his sword, and Lavi has some in his hammer key chain"

"How did you get that in you hand, and did it turn black because of it?"

"No it was black before. Well Lavi, Lenalee and I were hanging out in the woods when we saw the crystal thing. We ran and got Kanda, and when we were there it just attached its self to us, like we were chosen"

"Interesting. Would you and your friends be willing to work for us by destroying these demons?"

"Maybe"

"Take your time, lastly, what is that scar on your face?" My eyes opened. I would rather not have a 'blast from the past' but...

"I'm... cursed." I said finally "I'd rather not get into details"

"That is fine for now. Thank you for your time, I will be in touch." He excused me. I left with only a 'good bye' and walked to my dorm.

The next day I recieved a letter saying:

_Dear Allen,_

_I contacted the science organization, and no matter what we will recute you, willing or not, I am sorry. I also learned that the type of innocence you have recived is considered a 'parasite type' which is the most uncommon type. Your friends all have what is called an equipt type._

_ ~Johnny Gil_

A parasite type?

End of Volume 8

_Ok, this one I also re-typed, and the original was definatly better. Oh well. Thanks for reading, and I would really love some tips to help the story, and my horrible writing. Another thing, why don't they just stop taking that short cut in the woods! Baka Moyashi! ~Second Exorcist_


	9. Vol 9: Black Order Now Recruting

_Hey! Thanks for reading up to this point! I would really apr__eciate your comments and sugestions! Please keep reading!_

* * *

><p>The Black Order Boarding School<p>

Volume 9: The Black Order, now Recruiting

_Lavi's POV-_

"So your saying that they are going to force us to fight aliens?" I blurted out.

"I don't know where you got aliens, but ya" Allen said.

"What science program was this?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm not sure" Allen replied.

"Lena, what kinda work does your brother do?" I blurted out.

"He does work on myths I guess"

"So you don't really know?" I said.

"Ya, he doesn't really talk about it" Lena said.

"So, you guys wanna do it?" Allen asked.

"Fine, whatever" I said.

"I'll try it out" Lenalee said.

"Yuu, what about you?" I teased

"Maybe I'll slice you up in the process"

"Ok, I'll tell him" Allen said. I sat down wondering what the heck I'm doing. What the crap was wrong with my life? It was about 10:00 when Lena left. I did my homework and goofed of with Allen until it was 1:00. Then we turned on the TV to cartoon network where they were playing Durarara! followed by Kekkaishi. Then I finally went to bed at 2:00, Allen fell asleep in the middle of Durarara!, so I drew a mustache on him with a pen. I got up at 6:30 and headed to the food court to eat some breakfast. Allen walked in 10 minutes later and sat next to me.

"Yo, Allen waz up?

"Nothing" He replied. Then Lena and Yuu sat down at the same table.

"Morning Lavi!" Lena said cheerfully.

"Hey Yuu! How are you?" I teased Yuu.

"Che"

"Awww C'mon, can't I be friendly?"

"Shut up baka usagi"

"Kanda, you don't have to be so mean to the poor rabbit" Allen said

"Shut up Moyashi" Yuu snapped.

"It's Allen"

"Che"

"Hey, Allen did you hear about the science thing yet?" I asked.

"Ya, he wants us to meet him at the shack near the gym this weekend" he answered.

"K, I got to get to class" I said. I walked to my history class room which was actually pretty close to the food court. I carried a messenger bag around my shoulder and my phone was in my pocket. I had just got out of Earth Science class when it started to vibrate.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Yo Lavi, are you done with classes?" I heard a voice say, I think it was Allen.

"Ummm... I believe I still have Bio"

"Perfect, right now come down to the shack"

"And skip class?"

"Yes, Mr. Gil, will talk to the people in charge about it."

"Okay... be there in a few" I hung up. I stopped by my dorm to drop my books off, and headed to the shack. I was tired, but I didn't know what this was about, so I had to check it out. I walked on a path through the woods. It was getting late. I heard a noise somewhere off into the distance. A lost person came out and asked me "Where is your friend?" She walked closer and jumped. She was strangling me when I grabbed my hammer. The person turned into a demon/akuma and was about to shoot me. My hammer grew and I smashed the demon into the ground. I screamed "Fire Seal!" and I smashed my hammer down and two fire snake/dragon things came and defeated the demon. I kept walking, knowing know what this so called 'demon/akuma' looked like. I walked, finding the gym, and stopping to look for this shack. I finally saw it in a few minutes and walked toward it. It was really dark and clod out now, and all I could wonder was 'is this shack heated?'. I walked up to the dark shack, and looked at the brilliant door nob, a hand crafted wood nob. I slowly turned it. ~creek~

"Hello Lavi" I stared. This man, it was...

TO BE CONTINUED...

End of Volume 9

_Hello! My little brother and I thought that we should have a contest! So here is what we came up with! **CONTEST**: I'm Sorry! someone already won! But I will have more contests soon! ~Second Exorcist_


	10. Bonus Collection: Volume 1

Black Order Boarding School

Bonus Collection

_I created a collection of short bonus stories for you instead of a chapter 10. Some have characters that haven't been introduced yet, but I hope you enjoy! My little brother helped me with some, so sorry if they are not good. ~Second Exorcist PS I saved the funny bonus stories for the end._

_Lavi POV- _

Vacation-

"Um old man?" I looked at Gramps who was rummaging through my stuff when I got home.

"What Lavi?"

"Well, It's strange to have an old man looking through my stuff the minute I walk in the door..."

"I'm trying to find if you accidentally took anything from your roommates"

"Why would you do that?"

"Bingo" Gramps found a piece of string, which was Yuu's extra hair ribbon.  
>Later I walked in his room-<p>

"Gramps?"

"Go to bed Lavi" -gasp- "The price shot up"

_I was reading some old volumes of -man, and came across this extra and I thought 'since I am writing everything that happens' and thought I HAVE to put this in :D ~Second Exorcist_

_Lenalee's POV-_

"Um Nii-san? What are you doing to poor Allen?" I looked at my brother with all of his crazy tools, and Allen at a table, and my brother had a giant drill in his hand. Allen had just come back from a mission, and had a small scar on his hand.

"Oh nothing..." Komui said. "Allen will you please activate your innocents?"

"Alllrighttt" Allen said trembling. His arm became a claw that had a big scratch in it and my brother became crazy.

"KOMUI! STOP HURTING ALLEN!" I activated my boots, and kicked his head.

"Owww" Komui wispered on the floor.

"Oopsies!" I smiled.

_Timothy's POV-_

"Cloud!" I screamed for help.

"What shounen?" she screamed back. She seemed very annoyed at me...

"What is innocents again?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"GOD DAMMIT TIMOTHY"

_Allen's POV-_

WAIT! WE FORGOT ALL ABOUT TIMCANPY THIS WHOLE STORY!

_Narrator's POV-_

"When did I loose my extra hair ribbon?" Kanda said. He took out his computer, and opened up eBay.

"MY HAIR RIBBON!" -looks at price- "300 FRIGGING BUCKS?" Bookman sure is evil...

_Road's POV-_

"Ummm... Let's see according to the description of this story, you two are together" I point to the long, dark haired one and the girl, who both blush. "So does that mean you two are together?" I point at the kid with the white hair, and the red head, who blush even more.

"Offff Couurse nnnottt" The white haired kid said shaking and moving away from the red head, who was also moving farther away.

"Yayayeah, whaaat would makke you thinkkk thattt?" I laughed at their awkwardness and left skipping.

_Robin's POV- _

"Why am I sooo much like Allen! Or actually it's the other way around, Allen is like me!" I yelled.

"Who's Robin" Allen asked.

"ME!"

"Oh, Hi!"

"This is pointless" I mumbled "I like the buff Earl better..." and I walked away.

_I'm sorry if you don't know Robin, she is from ZONE by Katsura Hoshino, the author of -man. ZONE is a one shot manga in Weekly Shonen/Shounen JUMP, and the Millenium Earl is Buff not fat. You can read it on YouTube as ZONE, or MangaFox but it is called -man chapter 0._

_Lavi's POV- _An alternate line from the last chapter

I stopped by my dorm to drop my books off, and headed to the shack. I was tired, but I didn't know what this was about, so I had to check it out. I walked on a path through the woods. It was getting late. I heard a noise somewhere off into the distance. A lost person came out and asked me "Do you have any"

"Any what?"

"Any"

"what?"

"Any pickles?"

"NO GOD DANM PERSON! DIE!" and I smashed my hammer down and two fire snake/dragon things came and defeated the pickle eating monster.

_Allen's POV- _An alternate line from volume 8

"Take your time; lastly, what is that scar on your face?" My eyes opened. I would rather not have a 'blast from the past' but...

"I'm... I'm... I'M A BANANA, I'M A BANANA, I'M A BANANA, LOOK AT ME MOVE!"

_Sorry, couldn't resist! If you don't get it, that might be a good thing! _

_Lenalee's POV- _Alernate line from volume 6

"Ya he is pretty interesting once you crack him!" Lavi said smiling. I was enjoying my self then. We decided to play some games, and ended up playing patty cake.

_Bak's POV-_

It was an ordinary day. I stalked Lenalee, then I broke out in hives, the Wong came, and then Fou beat me up. Nothing unusual. Then Fou came back with this frickin' white haired boy who lost his arm and had some glowing dust around him. It looked like sparkles. Oh god... Fou is on team Edward...

_I had to do a Twilight gag sometime! XD_

_Allen's POV-_

I was eating a squid sandwich when Lavi was in the garbage can. I jumped when I heard a scream. Lenalee ran in with an ascot and was yelling "The British are comming!". Lavi ran out with the garbage can screaming "NO IM INNOCENT!" I looked to find them frolicking through the back yard, which happened to be a rabbit farm...

"BUNNIES! BUNNIES! BUN BUN BUNNY BUN, BUN BUN BUNNY BUN!" Lavi and Lenalee yelled in unisen.

"I... ATE... A... kitty..." Kanda cried. -weeps- "It -sniff- was -sniff- really sad" Kanda said.

FUUUUUUUUUUU- wakes up - "So what was that you were saying Allen?" Lavi teased. - wakes up again – CCCCCKKKKK! Lavi who was still in a garbge can yelled "APRIL FOOLS!" and I stared "IS NEXT WEEK" Lavi finished. "DIE ALLEN! YOU SUCK!" Lavi then murder-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-- "ITS ALIVE"

_Kanda's POV_-

"GIMME A KISSY" Tiedoll screamed. –wakes up–

"GOD DAMMIT ANOTHER NIGHTMARE! –sits down to watch Winne the Pooh– It's so touching...

_Kanda's POV_-

"GIMME A KISYY" Tiedoll screamed. –wakes up–

"GOD DAMMIT ANOTHER NIGHTMARE! –sits down to watch Toy Story– It's so touching...

_Lavi's POV-_

WOAH! A NINJA! –Lavi just happens to be in China, (according to Allen pandas are everywhere there) and had just watched Kung Fu Panda–

THANK YOU!. I really apreciate your help, and pateints for when my computer crashed. If you have any suggestions, please put them out there! I will contact you if I decide to use them. I really hope you liked these, I thought some were really fun to write. And next chapter, I will MAKE SURE TO INCLUDE TIM 3 POOR TIMCANPY! ~Second Exorcsit


	11. Vol 11: The Man and Homecoming!

_AN: Hello! I was bored, so I made this an extra long chapter! I hope you like it. And PLEASE Review! I would like to give credit to Guitargirl222 for the help editing this! Thanks Lizzy!_

The Black Order Boarding School

Volume 11: The Man and Homecoming!

_The Winner of the contest is:_

_DGMSilverAirHead03_

_Lenalee's POV-_

"Are you?" Lavi asked

"Am I who?"

"Lenalee's brother?" Lavi finished.

"Yes,I'm Komui Lee. YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HURTING MY LENALEE RIGHT?" Nii-san yelled

"No Komui, this is my friend!" I said.

"-pssst- Lena? Does your brother have a sister complex?" Lavi whispered.

"maybe a little" I replied so that Komui couldn't hear or notice.

"Hey Lavi!" Allen said as he walked out of what looked like a small kitchen, with a loaf of bread in his mouth wearing a long coat that seemed tattered at the bottom. I couldn't help but to laugh; Allen was adorable in that way. Kanda followed him wearing a skin tight shirt and his hair in a low pony tail, and his expression was calm and reassuring; I couldn't help but smile. Lavi was sitting as confused as an upside-down duck with his flaming red hair held out of his face by a head band, and wearing and eye-patch like he always does. I was wearing a mini-skirt and a pink sweater, my hair in pigtails, and my dark boots.

"LET US GET STARTED!" Komui said. We all sat down at a round black cherry table to discuss this innocents.

"I work for a science organization who studies akuma like the ones you have been seeing lately." Komui trailed on about what innocence was, and what out objective was. He talked about the Millennium Earl,the bad guy who creates these akuma. He told us how to activate this"innocents" and how we use it. We were tired by the time we finished and I almost fell asleep sitting in the uncomfortable chair. Lavi, Allen, Kanda and I decided to walk to my room, and then they can walk to theirs. It was a long walk, but I'm always glad to have anytime with my friends.

"Ya, you're right Allen... And that thing is coming up, are any of you going?" Lavi said.

"What thing Lavi?" Allen asked like he was asking a complete idiot.

"The thingy... you know..." Lavi said.

"No, I never went to school like this before, I don't know" Allen said.

"Ya, real descriptive Lavi" I commented.

"HEY! NOT YOU TOO!" Lavi yelled at me. Allen and I laughed, and Kanda gave his 'Che' like he always does.

"I can't remember!" Lavi complained.

"Are you talking about the Homecoming parade, and the dance?" I asked.

"Ya! That was it!" Lavi yelled excitedly.

"I'm defiantly going to the dance!" I said.

"Who are you going with Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"I'm not sure, what about you?" I said

"I don't know!" Allen yelled. "Hey Lavi, I dare you to go with Chomesuke"

"What! Fine! I'll take your challenge, but you have to ask Robin."

"REALLY? FINE!You're on!" Allen yelled. The next day, we all had lunch in the courtyard. Allen walked over to a table where a bunch of kids sat.

"Ha-Hey R-r-r-r-o-o-o-bi-i-i-n-n-n?" Allen said nervously/embarrassed.

"Allen? What's up?" Robin said.

"Would you ummm maybe go to the Homecoming thing dance with me maybe?"

"Ummm, Sure!"Robin replied. Allen said a 'See you then' and walked over to Lavi.

"Your turn Lavi" Allen smirked as he walked past Lavi. Lavi so bravely went up to the overly excited Chomesuke.

"Yo!Chomesuke! Wanna go to the dance with me?" He said walking up to where she was sitting putting his hand down on the table.

"YES!OF COURSE I'LL GO WITH YOU LAVI!" Chomesuke replied, hugging Lavi,who had a pissed look on his face.

"Take that Allen!" Lavi yelled when he was far enough from Chomesuke. I giggled at there stupid game. The baka yujin I have! I went to health class hoping for a miracle that the teacher wouldn't assign homework. Then I went to Chinese class, I wanted to learn Chinese because it is my nationality.

"Lenalee, would you come here and answer the questions on the board in Chinese?" A teacher asked me.

"Yes,of course" I replied. First the board read 'do you have any siblings' "我有一个哥哥,Komui"I replied.

_AN:you read Lenalee's answer Wo you yi ge gege, Komui, and it means I have one older brother, Komui_

"Perfect!Anybody else want to try?" The teacher asked. I was heading to my room when a black bat flew to me. The bat startled me and I fell backward. That's when it talked.

"Le~nalee~Lee~?" The bat sang "This~ isss~ the sci~ence~~ depart~ment~"

"Woah!What is this thing!" I yelled.

"~It's~~a gol~em, we~ were te~sting ~them o~ut" it said.

"Cool!"I said. The black bat/golem thing flew away. This weekend was homecoming, first there was a parade, and that is followed by the dance. My roommate Chomesuke was on the float comity for the parade,and she won't stop talking about it. I walked in my room to find her over excited about it, again. She wouldn't stop talking about it, so I decided to go to bed.

–

The Weekend-

My phone rang early that morning. I picked it up to find it was Lavi on the line.

Yo, Lena! Allen and I are headed to a place for breakfast, Yuu won't come, so are you coming?

"Um. Sure, ya, I'll be there in a half hour," I said "See ya then."And I hung up. I put on a black tank-top and a dark blue mini-skirt. I had a dark blue plaid tie around my neck and a messenger bad around my shoulder. I rode my bike to a cafe close by, and met up with Allen and Lavi. We had breakfast, and decided to plan our day. But before that...

"Allen!"I yelled alarmed at something I saw.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"There is something in your sleeve!" I said.

"I guess I can't hide him if you saw him..." Allen mumbled. A small yellow bird-like thing flew out of his sleeve, and landed on his head.

"This is Timcanpy," Allen smiled.

"Woah! That thing is so cool!" Lavi said.

"Yeah,it is my masters golem. It's weird, because he used to be bigger..."Allen explained.

"A golem? The science department was working on creating those. They sent one to me yesterday, it was really neat." I said.

"Ya,but they wont be as awesome as Tim!" Allen said. I laughed, and we decided that they would pick me up later and that we would go to the parade. I rode my bike to my dorm, and started on my homework. Algebra, Geography, and I had to finish a piece for a art class I was taking. Before I knew it, it was 1:00, and the parade started at3:00. I took a shower, then I put on a dark blue sundress, and texted Lavi that I was ready. There was a knock on my door and I walked over to get it. It was Kanda, with his elbow against the door, and that"I-don't-care-about-anything-except-mugen" face. He grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I shut the door behind me and caught up to Kanda. I walked with him out side and down the street.

"C'mon lets run before they find us," Kanda said as he started to run.

"You sure they won't find us? I'm not sure I want them to know about us,"I followed.

"It's fine," Kanda said "Besides, they will give up sooner or later."

"I guess," I bit my lip.

Back at Lenalee's room

_Narrator -_

Allen and Lavi walked up to the door of Lenalee's dorm.

"Hello?" Lavi said, "Hello?"

"Lenalee, are you here?" Allen asked. There was no answer. They opened the door to find an empty room, no people seem to be there.

"Hmmm,Where did she go?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know where Kanda is either... do you think there is something important going on?" Allen suggested.

"Must be. Let's leave a note and tell her to meet us there," Lavi said.

At The Parade

_Lenalee's POV-_

"Let's stay back, then they won't find us." I told Kanda.

"Good idea." Kanda said. We stood in the back, we watched the parade, but then my phone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Don't answer it," Kanda said.

"Are you sure," I asked "It's not Lavi or Allen."

"Just don't answer it," Kanda said, "They'll leave a voice mail if it was important."

"Ok," I gave in. That is when I saw a glimpse of red hair in front of us.

"Kanda! It's Lavi and Allen, lets go!" I said. He grabbed my arm, again,and we tried to get farther away from them. It was crowded there, and I think Allen might have seen us, but we did get far enough away.

That Night-

I put on a sleeveless cocktail dress, it was dark green and blue with black lace. I wore lace gloves and my boots and my hair was curled. Kanda was going to bring me to the Homecoming dance. But we were going to have to sneak in...

"Lenalee, let's go," Kanda knocked. "We have to go now."

"Ok,"I answered and opened the door, "Let's go!" We went to the dance without hesitation. We got in before many other people. Once everyone else showed up and the dance started we felt like we were playing hide and seek so that no one knew it was us. That's when it happened. We herd a gun shot, and everyone was in a panic. We were pushed around, tried to run and we finally made it to a room labeled 'Custodial Closet' and we went in, but others were pushed in, and the door shut. It was locked.

"Kanda?"a voice said, "Lena?" Uh-Oh. It was Lavi.

"Lenalee! We didn't know where you were!" Allen said, "And no one cared about you Kanda."

"Oh Hi!" I said in a nervous/sarcastic/why-the-heck-did-I-have-to-be-here-at-this-time voice. I tried to get the door open but I couldn't.

"It's locked guys!" I said.

"That stinks! We will be here for awhile," Allen said, "Well, let's use this opportunity to learn where Kanda and Lenalee were this whole day" And the only thought in my head was:

DAMMIT!

This means our secret is out...

"So,yes, Lena where were you?" Lavi asked. I didn't answer.

"Fine then where were you?" He asked Kanda instead.

"I'm not telling some idiot rabbit were the hell I've been all damn day." Kanda replied.

"C'mon guys you weren't... together? Oh, you were?" Lavi said evilly.

"Shut up!" Kanda yelled.

"Oh,I hit a weak spot? You are just a weak little girl inside huh?"Lavi added.

"Do you still want that face of yours? If you do then you better shut that frickin' mouth up or you'll find your throat in a knot," Kanda threatened.

"Shut up guys! Fine! Yes we were together is that what you want," I finally yelled. I could hear a 'hmph' from the satisfied Lavi.

"So,WHY were you together?" the evil Lavi asked.

"We've been secretly going out..." I said softly.

"How long has this been going on?" Lavi asked.

"Shut up baka usagi!" Kanda snapped at him.

"So this is Lavi's dark side," Allen said curiously, "Black Lavi."

"C'mon Lena, it's not a hard question!"

"Two years!" I yelled, I was on my last nerve.

"WHAT?"Lavi yelled, (I would imagine him with whatever this face is called → O.o) "That long? And I didn't notice last year?"

"Well,you are an idiot," Kanda smirked, and at that point my phone rang.

"Moshi-Moshi" I answered.

Hey Lenalee, it's Komui! You didn't answer earlier! I was using Reever's phone

"Oh,I'm sorry!"

It's fine, could you just come to the science lab?

"I would, but we are kinda stuck in a supply closet,"

MY LENALEE IS LOCKED IN A SUPPLY CLOSET? I held my phone away from my ear. I'm sending Komulin to get you! and he hung up. Uh-oh. There was a screeching noise outside of the door and a psycho robot was cutting the door.

"What is that thing!" Lavi yelled.

"It's my brother's robot, Komulin." I answered.

"Ahhh!It's going crazy!" Allen said. I activated my innocence and kicked Komulin. It was destroyed in a few minutes, and we made our way to the lab.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO KOMULIN!" Komui cried over Komulin's remains.

"It went crazy and started to attack us!" I yelled back at him.

"But it was my creation! How could you murder it." Komui yelled.

"IT WAS TRYING TO MURDER US!" I yelled at him.

"Fine" Komui cried. He explained some more things he learned about innocence and how he believes we aren't the only ones with innocence and that we need to be on the look out for more people to help us defeat the Earl. Then he dismissed us, telling us that we will soon go on missions.

End of Volume 11

_This took me forever to finish! But it's finally done and I can move on to actual missions. I hope you like my story, and REVIEW so that I can make it better. ~Second Exorcist_


	12. Vol 12: Hevlaska And The First Mission!

The Black Order Boarding School

Volume 12: Hevlaska and The First Mission!

_Kanda's POV-_

"Kanda. Allen. You two will be assigned you're first mission, but first we would like to see how much you synchronize with you're innocence." Komui said.

"How the hell are you suppose to do that?" I asked.

"Easy. Hevlaska," Komui said, "Come with me." We walked through the huge building to the basement. There was a huge creature, kind of like an octopus.

"That's Hevlaska," Komui said, "She can see how much you can synchronize with your innocence." It was strange, they way the thing calculated our synchronization with our innocence. But it was soon over, and Komui tried to assign us a mission.

"I don't want to work with that baka moyashi" I yelled.

"It's Allen"

"Well, you know what? Shut up!" Kanda yelled.

"Be nice Bakanda," Allen sputtered.

"Didn't I tell you to SHUT UP!"

"Of course you did, but I decided it wasn't in my best interest,"

"This mission doesn't seem to be in your best interest either," Komui cut in. The both stared at him, holding each others fists. Allen, being the more polite one, quickly apologized to Komui.

"I'm so sorry Chief Komui. Please forgive me. I would love to take this mission, with Kanda or without."

"Perfect. Your mission information will be explained by the finder who goes with you. Please meet here on Saturday." Komui said, getting up from his messy desk and walking to a vending machine hidden in the corner of the office. Getting a can of coffee.

"See you then."

– –

-loud knocking-

"Lenalee, It's me. Please open up," Allen asked as he knocked on Lenalee's dorm room. He stood nervously in front of the door.

"Allen!" Lenalee exclaimed as she opened the door, "Please, come in."

"Thank you, but I just wanted to say good bye before I left for that mission,"

"Oh, that's so sweet, but don't let me hold you back. Good Luck! Oh, and Komui wanted me to give you this," She handed him a box. He slowly opened the box, and a uniform was in it. The uniform was dark fighting gear. The material almost like leather. It was long, like a cloak, even with a hood. There

"Thank you Lenalee," He wanted to ask her out, but knew that if he did, Kanda would murder him. This was enough for him, looking at her smile. The beautiful smile that Lenalee had.

– –

Allen and I jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they reached the village. It was a dark village, and right away Allen saw an Akuma. I pulled away from all that crap against him so that we could finish this as soon as possible. I ran away from the beansprout first thing and, with Mugen, went to kill the Akuma. I had killed four Akuma and located the innocence before I heard from Moyashi. The innocence was inside of a girl, a doll. The doll claimed to be named 'LaLa', not that I cared. I just called her the target. That's when Baka Moyashi brought a Level 2 Akuma to me. Before I knew it, it looked like a mere image of Allen.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL IT, BAKA!" I yelled.

"I couldn't," Allen yelled back. Before I knew it, we were split up again. I was with the finder, and Timcanpy showed up. I saw what happened to the Akuma, and ran to find the beansprout. That's when I saw the Akuma, the mere image of him. I was about to chop it into pieces when the goddamn baka got in my way and pushed it from my reach.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? THAT WAS THE _AKUMA_!" I spat.

"No, it wasn't, look" Allen gestured. It wasn't. It was the Finder. That meant . . . I slashed Mugen around me, to try and kill the Akuma. I grabbed the innocence and ran to a secret underground passage that she led me through. Somehow Moyashi found us and so did the Akuma. I thought we were done for. Him at least . . . When I thought he was dead, he wasn't. More than alive for that matter. His arm changed shape, not to the claw that I was expecting, but a cannon like thing. He blasted the Akuma a few time, finally defeating it. He had some kind of tantrum about getting the innocence from the doll, but after listening to her boring song, we retrieved it and left. There was a whole lot of other stuff after that, but I, do not _want_ think about it. Basically we gave the innocence to Komui and completed the mission.

_Look at that, I'm NOT dead. Bet you thought I was :P. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT! I would really like to hear your input (Thank you DGMSilverAirHead03 ) because I have never really written anything before and I don't know how well I'm doing. Well, I know that this was probably a disappointing chapter, but I've been to busy writing a novel and reading a book series called **The Mortal Instruments**_ _by Cassandra Clare and I've been reading **I Am Number Four**_ _So that is why I haven't been writing. Again, Comment 3~Second Exorcist_


End file.
